


Nothing Like It Was Before

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Sento's used to being patched up, but it's different this time. Gentler, kinder, and no one is asking him to do anything in return.





	Nothing Like It Was Before

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2: Medical play  
(the original idea was heavier on the actual medical play aspect but the story got away from me a bit)

Another fight, another set of injuries to attend to. Sento could already tell most of the damage to his own body. There were cuts on his face, at least two of them deep enough to leave scars. A cut on his right arm had already bleed through the fabric of his coat; it would need stitches. Most troublesome was the sharp pain stabbing at his side. Likely broken ribs, he’d need to enlist Misora’s healing abilities for those. She was asleep downstairs at the moment, however, and none of the injuries were an emergency. 

Banjou refused to be convinced of that fact, unfortunately. He started tugging at Sento’s jacket impatiently as soon as they entered the café. 

“At least let me disinfect it.” 

Sento pushed him off stubbornly. “It’s fine. I’ll attend to it on my own.”

“Like hell, you will,” Kazumi said with an oddly casual laugh, as Banjou stormed over to the cabinet with all their medical supplies. “Are you planning on sewing that wound closed with your weak hand?”

Sento hadn’t thought forward that far. Unusual for him, but he was too desperate to be left alone to plan. He’d been able to tolerate a fair amount of care from Banjou, but his resolve was thinning. And the aftermath of this battle was particularly rough. His heart was still beating erratically and his skin pricked with nervous energy. He just needed to be left alone long enough to take care of the hot feeling growing in his groin. Experience told him that the problem would only get worse if not attended to.

“I think I’ll survive until the morning,” Sento tried to brush off the concern as he pulled off his jacket. The attempt failed as the dried blood tearing off his wound caused him to wince obviously enough that both of his idiot teammates noticed. 

“Just let me clean it and bandage it,” Banjou said, holding up disinfectant and a roll of gauze, “And then I’ll leave you alone.”

Sento wanted to protest, but more blood was already running down his arm and he was starting to feel lightheaded. “Make it quick,” he snapped, dropping down onto one of the benches. 

Banjou nodded, sliding beside him and grabbing his arm with surprising delicacy. Sento closed his eyes trying to ignore the way his body heated as Banjou rolled up his sleeve to get a clear view of the wound. But the wound was too high up on his arm, and Sento’s shirt was too tight to push up any further. He knew what was coming next. 

“We need to take off your shirt,” Banjou said in a manner that was blunt and the opposite of suggestive, but still, heat pooled in Sento’s stomach. Memories floated to the front of his mind, but he pushed them back quickly. Banjou wasn’t Souichi, and this wasn’t the time.

The meathead, seemingly unaware of Sento’s struggles, started pulling at Sento’s shirt. His hands brushed the damaged ribs and Sento hissed loudly. 

“Stop. Please. Just wrap it over the shirt.” 

“That’s a terrible idea,” Banjou snapped, “Why are you being such a big baby all of a sudden?”

“I’m not, I just want to sleep,” Sento lied, trying to snatch the gauze away from Banjou, but he jerked it out of reach too quickly. 

Banjou placed a firm hand on Sento forehead. “You feel warm. Are you feeling okay? Fever’s a potential sign of infection, right?”

_“You feel so warm, Sento, now what could be causing that.” A hand presses down on his crotch as hot breath tickles his ear. _

_He bucks into the touch whimpering quietly, “Please.”_

A memory forced itself Sento brain roughly. It makes him feel cold and hot at the same time. To his own personal disgust he was getting hard, but there was nothing he could do about what his body did automatically. 

“I’m fine,” Sento snapped struggling to stand, “Just let me go.”

“It would already have been over if you didn’t complain so much,” Kazumi cut in, wandering over to them. “None of us are going to be able to sleep if you keep whining like this.”

Sento glared up at the man, but stopped struggling. “Fine, just be careful taking it off. My ribs got really banged up.”

“Understood,” Kazumi knelt in front of him, pulling the shirt up with delicacy that Banjou lacked. Souichi had lacked that gentleness too. Sento had never questioned it when it was happening. He had no memories to compare to whether the care he’d received was “normal”. Or whether the sex that almost always followed was unusual. He knew he enjoyed the manhandling, and there’d been plenty of that with Souichi. With the war, he doubted he’d be able to find out what normal even was anytime soon. 

“Hold his arm,” Kazumi said, and Sento felt Banjou directing his arm through the sleeve. The air of the café felt oddly cold against his bare chest as he was freed of the bloodied garment. He didn’t like being exposed like this. He could feel both men’s eyes on him, tracing the numerous bruises and scars that marked his body. 

“You got some real hack jobs there,” Kazumi commented casually, “Did you sew these up yourself?”

“No,” Sento replied bluntly, “Are you going to deal with my arm or not?” He was a little hurt by the implication. Sure some of scars looked ugly but they’d done the best they could with what they’d had. At least, that’s what he’d thought at the time. But Souichi had just been using him and using his body as Build. Maybe those uneven stitches had been just another sign of uncaring. 

He was brought back to his thoughts by Kazumi shoving something in his face. “Bite down on this, we’re about to disinfect the wound.” It was a belt. Kazumi poked it at Sento’s mouth with a smirk. “You wouldn’t want to wake Mii-tan with your screaming.”

_Cotton fills his mouth as his own shirt is shoved in. A hand presses over his full mouth as he protests as loudly as he can. _

_“Now now, you wouldn’t want to wake her up, would you?” Souichi whispers as he slides his hands into Sento's pants. “She’d be quite scandalized to find her father like this. _

Sento felt his face heating up again. He’d done any number of things to keep quiet while Souichi worked on him, but this was new. Logically it wasn’t any different than screaming into a pillow or biting his own arm, but it felt oddly suggestive. He opened his mouth and Kazumi slid the belt between his teeth. The taste of leather made his head spin, but he couldn’t savor it because fiery pain flooded his arm and he screamed, teeth digging into the belt. Adding on to the pain from his arm, each deep breath he takes causes more stabbing pain to his side. 

There was a hand in his hair, stroking softly and he heard someone whispering in his ear, but he couldn’t process what was being said. He tried to jerk his arm away, but out of the suit Banjou was much stronger than him. A hand pressed against his chest pushing him back onto the bench and he realized how close he’d been to falling off. Each movement caused even more stabbing pain in his ribs, but he couldn’t stop his body from twitching. 

And then the pain slowed. He was vaguely aware of Banjou wrapping his arm as he started to come down. The pain was still searing through his arm, but it was now more like a dull burn than an all-consuming fire. 

“You did so good,” Kazumi was crooning in his ear as Sento came back to his surroundings. “It’s okay. The worst is over. You get to sleep now.”

“What are you doing?” Sento said, belt falling from his mouth. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had to hold someone down to administer care,” Kazumi said in the way he always talked about the war, casual tone clashing with the sadness of the words. “You’re actually one of the calmer ones I’ve had to deal with.” The hand on Sento’s chest started to rub small circles over his sternum. It was oddly calming. Souichi never touched him like that. It was so soft and casual. 

“Even if Mii-tan’s going to heal you tomorrow morning we should probably put some ice on those ribs,” Kazumi said, more to Banjou then to Sento. 

“You’re right but you’re gonna need to convince the stupid genius,” Banjou said, starting to work on cleaning his own injuries. They were minor in comparison. Sento had made sure to take the brunt of all the hits. It was his responsibility to bear the burden and his job to take as much as he could. 

“Just make sure he doesn’t leave,” Kazumi said with a sigh, picking himself up and moving over to the freezer. 

The loss of Kazumi arms hit Sento more than he expected. He literally couldn’t remember a time he’d been treated with that sort of gentleness. It make his already oversensitive skin burn even hotter. 

“Let’s clean up your face,” Banjou said firmly, “and don’t try and get out of this one.”

Sento tore his eyes from Kazumi, who was messing with something behind to counter, to look at Banjou. Banjou grabbed his chin, pressing a wet cloth to one of the cuts on his cheek. A sharp whine escaped Sento’s mouth, and he felt blood rushing to his cock. 

_“I think you got lucky again.”_

_The hand around Sento’s neck tightened and his mouth opened with a gasp. Two fingers pressed their way into his open mouth, pushing at his tongue and teeth with cold disinterest. _

_“Yep, all your teeth are still intact. Hopefully they’ll stay that way.”_

_Sento moans around the fingers, hearing a laugh in response. “So you like this too.”_

_Instead of retreating, the fingers press farther into his mouth as the hand around his neck tightens even further. Sento closes his mouth around the fingers sucking clumsily. _

_“You really are just desperate for this aren’t you?”_

“Did you hear what I said?”

Sento jolted back to the present, willing his heart to slow and his cock to stop twitching over nothing.

“No,” he admitted and Banjou sighed dramatically. 

“Do you need pain meds?”

Sento took a deep shaky breath and Banjou cut him off. “Nope. You do. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“So bossy,” Kazumi said approaching them again, holding a makeshift sling full of ice.

“Do you know how hard it is to get this guy to agree to anything?” Banjou snapped back brazenly, “I’m going to take advantage of this opportunity.”

_Shoichi is kneeling between his legs, sewing up yet another mistake. Sure there isn’t much armor for the inner thighs of the suit but Sento hadn’t thought that would be a problem. How many attacks even targeted that area? A lot, as it turned out. _

_“Excited are we?” _

_Sento whines, as Souichi’s eyes move to his boxers, which are barely hiding his already half hard cock. _

_“I can’t help it. It’s the post-battle adrenaline.” The fact that there’s a very attractive man kneeling between his thighs also helps. _

_“Don’t be so shy about it,” Souichi grins hungrily, “In fact, I think I’ll take advantage of this situation,” he said sliding a hand up Sento’s thigh to massage his growing erection. _

Something hits Sento in the face and he starts back to the present again. Banjou is holding his face, smacking on cheek gently. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Sento replied automatically, smiling widely. 

“He’s not,” Kazumi said, sliding next to Sento, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder, “No one is this soon after being tossed around like that.” He pulled out a stethoscope. “I’m gonna check your breathing real quick. Just making sure nothing is punctured.”

Sento nodded and prepared for the cold against his bare skin. Kazumi’s hand is against his back as he placed the cold metal against Sento’s chest. “Breath deep as you can.”

_“Deep steady breaths, okay.”_

_The metal is cold on his skin, but the fingers teasing his nipple are incredibly warm. _

_“I said steady,” Souichi chides him with a smile tweaking the nipple a little harder. “You need to relax.”_

“Do you even know what you’re listening for?”

“Yeah, I’m listening for abnormal sounds.”

“And what sounds are abnormal?”

“Sounds that you wouldn't expect healthy lungs to make.” 

Sento jolted out of the memory to hear the two men already bickering over him. “Can I get ice?” he asked quietly leaning into Kazumi’s touches ever so slightly. If they were going to be convinced that he wasn’t in his right mind he might as well take advantage of it and do some things he wouldn’t normally do. 

“Pain meds first,” Banjou interjected, “Come on, it will only take a second.”

Sento turned away from Kazumi a bit reluctantly only to find Banjou’s fingers at his mouth pressing against his closed lips. 

_“Open wide.”_

_Sento opens his mouth nervously savoring the taste of the cock as it presses into his mouth. One of his arms is in a sling, the other is wrapped in so much gauze he can’t even open a can of coffee. So this is all he can do: kneel on the floor and open his mouth as Souichi trusts into him. _

_“You’re doing such a good job.”_

“Open your mouth,” Banjou poked his cheek impatiently, seemingly unaware of the flush spreading over Sento’s cheeks. 

He opened his mouth letting Banjou place the pill in his mouth before closing his lips around Banjou’s fingers, tongue sliding in-between them. Banjou pulled back with a nervous laugh. “I think it’s time for bed,” he said pressing a glass of water to Sento’s lips. 

Sento accepted the water, swallowing the pill easily before slumping back into Kazumi sighing weakly. “Bed sounds nice.” It was nice. Nothing like it was before. He’d never been able to just lie back and accept the help without being asked for anything in return. Or at least waited this long before being asked. He wasn’t sure if he’d be up for anything other than lying back and being fucked at this point, but everything so far had been oddly gentle. 

“Yes,” Kazumi said, slipping an arm under Sento’s shoulder, “We just need to set you up in bed so you don’t roll over and hurt yourself in the night, okay?”

Sento nodded and let himself be picked up and led to wherever they’d set up the temporary bed. His adrenaline was fast draining, and he hoped the sex would at least be quick. He wasn’t used to the actual fixing up taking this long. 

Kazumi dropped him down on a soft surface and started arranging pillows around him. Starting to get impatient, Sento reached his undamaged hand up, pulling at Kazumin’s jacket. For the first time that night, the rider seem unprepared for the reaction, falling clumsily into Sento, almost dropping onto his damaged ribs. 

Their lips met and Sento kissed Kazumi slowly. It’d been a while since he’d done this and he was starting to wonder why he’d spent so much time pushing Banjou away. Sure it was embarrassing, but what was really holding him back from letting his teammates help him and use him. It was really a mutually beneficial arrangement for everyone involved.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Speaking of Banjou, his yell caused Kazumi to pull away roughly. 

“He grabbed me, I swear,” Kazumi said scurrying away from Sento. 

“Quit playing around,” Sento mumbled sleepily, “Just fuck me and get it over with.”

“Fuck? What… your ribs are broken what are you talking about?”

Banjou was suddenly by his side, hand on Sento’s forehead. “Is he sick? Or delirious?”

Sento hissed in annoyance. He wasn’t sure it was exhaustion or blood loss, but his head was swimming and he just wanted to be touched and be fucked like all the other times. It’d been the ritual for nearly a year. Get back from battle get patched up by Souichi and repay the favor with whatever his master had fancied at the time. It was just logical after all, adrenaline made him horny. He’d been the one to initiate the first time. Grabbed Souichi, by the shirt and practically begged to be fucked. If only he was coherent enough to explain that to the other two right now, but the exhaustion was winning and his whole body felt heavy. 

Kazumi approached him again, slowly patting his hair. “Sento, we need to talk about this tomorrow, okay. For now I’m just going to put this ice pack here and let you sleep, okay?”

Sento’s brow furrowed, but he nodded. Barely reacting to the cold being pressed against his chest as he fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
